


Eat Jeremy

by JustMonica



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Earpcest, F/F, G!P kinda?, Venom Symbiote - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Sequel to A Little Bit of Monica in My Life, read that first.Jeremy tries to use an alien symbiote to un-body swap Wynonna and Nicole. The results are unexpected.





	Eat Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> Venom is out and I just love the concept of an alien symbiote enhancing our three faves' sex life. Sure that's not what you're supposed to use it for but it feeds off adrenaline for god sake. How better to satiate it than for these three to get their heart rates up? 
> 
> This is Earpcest, and other effed up madness. If you don't like that move on. You've been warned.

_ The next day _

 

A hard knocking at the homestead door roused Waverly from a deep, satiated slumber. Her eyes slid open to reveal Wynonna, raven hair tousled across her face, slumped over her chest. Feeling pinned down, Waverly picked up her head to see Nicole snoring between her legs, her cheek pressed into Waverly’s naked thigh and an arm slung across her hips. 

 

Sun was streaming through her curtains. The knocking intensified, followed by Jeremy’s familiar nervous voice yelling up towards her bedroom window.

 

“Are you guys in there? Waverly? Wynonna...err, Nicole...ummm,  _ damnit Jeremy _ ..is  _ anyone _ home?”

 

Waverly pushed up in the bed, stopping to shove her hair back with one hand.  _ This is gonna be interesting to explain _ , she thought. She pushed gently at Wynonna’s shoulder, hoping she got this right, “Baby...babe?” she asked. Wynonna stirred with a smile and a hum and Waverly knew Nicole was still in there because when did Wynonna ever look happy in the morning? Nicole, on the other hand, was a morning person, and Waverly paused, considering the implications of pretending no one was home and getting another round out of her body swapped girlfriend. A soreness between her thighs and the sight of purple bruises on Wynonna’s chest made her mouth start to water. 

 

“How did I get so lucky that my favorite role play is reality?” Waverly said, stroking Wynonna’s hair out of her face. “Nicole baby…”

 

Wynonna rolled over with a grin. “I’d have to get used to having this much hair if I stayed in here, and she obviously never eats tacos…” Nicole slid a palm down Wynonna’s flat stomach, “but she sure is fun to play with.”

 

The hard knocking commenced again, this time at the back door. “WAVERLY,” Jeremy shouted, “I’m coming in there to make sure you’re ok!” Waverly heard Jeremy fumbling under the firewood for the spare key container and pushed herself quickly out of the bed. Nicole’s head dropped abruptly to the mattress below and Wynonna groaned in Nicole’s not particularly groany voice. 

 

Waverly began to pull on clothes, a tiny pair of cut off shorts and a tank top.

 

“Babygirl.  Tell me there’s coffee.” 

 

“There’s Jeremy,” Nicole said matter-of-factly, and she got up too, pulling on Wynonna’s leather stretch pants and a cut off Metallica shirt. She squatted a few times, grimacing in a very un-Wynonna like way. How do you wear these pants all the time? They’re all up in my hoo-ha.”

 

Wynonna attempted an ass grab and Nicole shimmied out of the way. “That’s not all that was up in your hoo-ha,” she quipped, palming at red curls. 

 

Waverly looked longingly at Nicole’s curvaceous naked body, Wynonna stroking her cunt, but reluctantly leaned out the window. “Jeremy, we’re all here! I’ll be right down.” She looked at Nicole and Wynonna, or was it Wynonna and Nicole? Waverly shook her head. “You guys get yourselves together and come down. We don’t know what Jeremy knows yet and we need to figure this out.” 

 

With a final squeeze of Wynonna’s ass and a boop on Nicole’s nose, Waverly flounced out of the room and headed downstairs. 

 

************

  
Jeremy considered the three woman. He blushed slightly, observing an obvious sort of burst capillary bruising along Waverly’s collarbone and...were those fingernail crescents on Wynonna’s upper arms? Nicole looked like a sleepy cat, slouched in a hard kitchen chair with an arm slung uncharacteristically across Wynonna’s chair,  and Jeremy had an idea that he knew what had gone on last night. 

 

“So, uhh, I figured out that the potion I made had too much elksroot in it,” he explained, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Jeremy’s mind raced, trying to remember whether anywhere in the potion book said that the mixture might cause...unusual sexual proclivities, but coming up with nothing. “The elksroot overdose is what cause you guys to body swap. I told you not to use it!” Jeremy glared at Wynonna, then corrected himself and glared at Nicole, who shrugged innocently. 

 

“Jeremy, dude, you know impulse control issues are kind of my trademark,” Wynonna smirked, waving Nicole’s hand dismissively. 

 

“Were there any other...uhh...side affects?” Jeremy started, trying not to allude to the fact that everyone here had obviously gotten laid a lot last night, and likely by each other.

 

Waverly sat up, planting her hands on her knees. “Um, nope! Nothing unusual happened here! What do you mean? ” she rambled, and tried to change the subject. “What’s all that in the bag?”

 

The distraction worked. Jeremy grinned and hefted a large duffel bag onto the kitchen table. “Ahhhh,” he began, “you’ve seen my bag of mysteries! Well, my priority is obviously to get you gals switched back into your own bodies...I can only imagine how  _ awkward _ this is for you all…” Jeremy ducked his head again, gesturing at Wynonna and Nicole. “Anyhow, I have a new plan! We’ll be able to move imperceptibly through the forest AND you’ll maybe probably have access to super strength!” 

 

Nicole sat up at that, Wynonna’s interest peaked. “Super strength?” she asked, “like stamina too?” Waverly giggled and Jeremy shot her a questioning look. She immediately stopped and slapped her hand over her mouth. 

 

“Super strength,” Jeremy continued slowly, still looking at Waverly. He shook his head, “SO...I went to a supervillain auction comic con!” he crowed. 

 

“Wait, a SUPERVILLAIN action comic con?” Waverly looked disappointed. “You came over here to tell us about your latest cosplay?” 

 

“I came over here to un-body swap your sister and your girlfriend,” Jeremy deadpanned with another odd look at the three of them. “I assume you want that?”

 

“Yep!” shouted Wynonna and Nicole at the same time.

 

“Why do you guys look so shifty? You know what...nevermind.” Jeremy removed a large heavy glass container from his duffel and set it on the counter. A shimmery black sludge slid...no, crept around the perimeter of the box. Resting his hand on the lid, Jeremy began to explain.

 

“So I met this guy named Eddie. You should have seen this guy, muscles for days,” Jeremy paused, staring dreamily into nothing.

 

“Um, Jeremy?” Nicole prodded him with Wynonna’s foot.

 

“Right, right! He showed me this stuff and told me he got it from some rich secret lab. Honestly I wasn’t listening because I recognize this stuff! It’s an alien symbiote that Black Badge has been trying to get for years! He literally told me that he wanted $100 million dollars for it! Apparently it feeds on adrenaline and Eddie’s just a newspaper reporter or something so his job is too boring to keep it fed. I negotiated it down to $100 and an all you can eat buffet. Good thing I still have Black Badge’s credit card, ehh?” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows with a thumbs up. 

 

“You paid $100 for an alien symbiote that’s worth $100 million dollars?” Waverly asked disbelievingly.

 

“Ialsohadsexwithhim, also known as all you can eat buffet,” Jeremy rushed out. “But anyhow, there are some ground rules for this stuff. Let me go get some gloves.” Jeremy walked towards the door. “I have a full lab kit in my car, just hang on and Wynonna: don’t touch.”

 

After Jeremy walked outside, Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole looked at each other. “I thought we knew never to touch the goo anymore,” Waverly observed, “but I guess now that that awkward barrier has been removed, nothing needs to change between us, right? Even if you guys body swap back?” Waverly placed a hand on both of the other women’s knees. 

 

“Of course not Waves,” Nicole replied. 

 

“You know it baby girl,” Wynonna replied. 

 

“OK, then,” Jeremy said, walking back into the kitchen. “Here’s the deal with the symbiote. You will touch it and it will generate kind of an exoskeleton for you. Like a super-suit! It will totally amplify your abilities so like Wynonna, I can only assume it will make you more of a badass demon killer and Nicole, it will make you  _ really _ able to withstand being thrown into things!” 

 

“Boom shaka laka!” yelled Wynonna, not at all convincingly coming from Nicole’s mouth. 

 

“Yeah but how are we going to un-body swap them?” asked Waverly.

 

“YES, that,” said Jeremy hastily. “So when they touch the symbiote they need to be holding hands. Their consciousness will pass back into their own corporeal form at the same time as the symbiote bonds with them! Two birds, one stone!” 

 

“The last time someone said that to me, bad people died,” Wynonna quipped, “Let’s totally do this!”  

 

“So also, the symbiote is able to ascertain what your greatest talents and passions include and that’s where it expels most of its energy to enhance you. It’s mutually beneficial because you get to be really good at those things and the symbiote gets a large meal, so to speak, of adrenaline!” Jeremy folded his arms, looking extremely pleased with himself. Waverly still looked skeptical.

 

“But we don’t touch the goo,” she reminded him.

 

“Yeah but that’s the beauty of this symbiote! I have tested it and it’s 100% non demonic! It’s actually an alien lifeform which is generally sometimes often way more manageable.” 

 

Nicole stood abruptly. “Blah blah blah less talk more action!” Wynonna said. “Besides Nicole, you have a hot body but I’m ready to be smoking again.”   
  
“Hey!” Nicole and Waverly protested together, and Waverly took Wynonna’s hand in sympathy. 

 

Nicole grabbed Wynonna’s hand and held out her other hand. “Let’s do this Jeremy.”

 

************

 

Wynonna and Nicole stood and held hands. Jeremy opened the box and quickly held it in front of them. With a deep inhalation, and a look at Waverly, both women plunged a hand into the symbiote. 

 

In a moment reminiscent of Waverly’s unfortunate bonding with Mictian, black material flowed up their forearms and coated their entire bodies. Quicker than Waverly’s eye could follow, the darkness seemed to absorb into their pores, both women shuddering as their clasped hands dropped. A loaded silence ensued.

 

“Um...Wynonna? Nicole?” Jeremy looked uncertainly between them. 

 

“Whew, it’s good to be back home actually,” Nicole answered first, smoothing her shirt and running a hand through her hair. 

 

“Hmmff,” Wynonna agreed, “but I’m still trying to figure out why you would ever think this sports bra is something I would wear with clothes that aren’t sports clothes?” She lifted her band shirt and gestured pointedly at the blue elastic bra as Jeremy grimaced and covered his eyes. 

 

Nicole pulled her shirt out to look down the collar at her own bra. “Well I can see why you wear these lacy things,” she said, “It does make my boobs look awesome.”

 

“That’s right baby,” Waverly cheered. 

 

“Um,” Jeremy interrupted, “We need to go back to the lab so I can run some tests on you, see how the symbiote is integrating with you, etc etc…, so like, just meet me there?” 

 

Nicole opened and closed her jaw, rolling her neck around and stretching out her tongue. 

 

“Are you ok?” Jeremy asked carefully.

 

“Oh yeah, fine,” Nicole replied casually, “Just suddenly like, really hungry.” 

 

“OK…” Jeremy said, “So, I’m gonna head there and see you guys in a few. Umm, wear workout clothes.” 

 

“You’re gonna  _ head _ there,” Wynonna asked, staring hard at Jeremy’s head and flexing her...strangely long looking fingers.

 

With a quick look over his shoulder, Jeremy grabbed up his duffel bag and pulled out his smartphone. Walking out of the kitchen Waverly heard him talking on the phone. 

 

“Hey Eddie, what did you say about that unusual hunger side affect…?”

 

************

 

Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly looked at each other, Wynonna and Nicole twitching and flexing. 

 

“How do you guys feel?” Waverly asked. “Unusually horny?” she smirked. 

 

“Check this out,” Wynonna said. “I didn’t want to do this in front of Jeremy but I suddenly realized I can do something pretty cool with this thing. She held out her hand and a large bulge appeared in the palm, quickly growing into what appeared to be a thick, veiny cock. 

 

“How useful is that gonna be, eh baby girl?” 

 

Waverly gazed appreciatively at the cock. “Can I touch it?” She reached for it, but before her hand could make contact, a large tongue wrapped around it.

 

Wynonna and Waverly snapped around to look at Nicole, whose tongue now extended out several pink, muscular feet, teasing and squeezing Wynonna’s hand cock. She waggled her eyebrows at Waverly.

 

“Holy. Shit.” Waverly breathed, flexing her hands and crossing her legs. 

 

“Jesus Haught!!” Wynonna exclaimed. “I don’t know about you, but Jeremy was right! I feel great!” 

 

Nicole retracted the tongue back into her mouth with an uncharacteristic leer. “I feel like let’s get this doctor visit over with and get back here, stat! We can take my cruiser.”

 

************

Jeremy could hear the sirens coming as he stepped out the front door of the police station. Nicole’s cruiser whipped around the corner, red and blue lights flashing, with Wynonna seated on the window frame whooping and Waverly smashed up against the back window. Screeching into a parking spot, Nicole bounded from the car and pulled open the back door. Waverly stumbled out, groaning and Nicole hoisted her into a lift, smiling widely and planting a big kiss on her lips. 

 

“Good times, eh baby!” Nicole said enthusiastically. 

 

Waverly looked over at Jeremy, standing open mouthed on the sidewalk, and then at Wynonna, creeping unnoticed up on his flank, a shimmery black coating spreading over her body and super long fingers stretching from her palms. 

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly said sharply, and Wynonna pulled up abruptly, the black skin sucking instantly back into her pores, smiling at Jeremy and retracting her hands from mere inches away from the back of his neck. 

 

Waverly smiled apologetically at Jeremy. “This symbiote sure makes them….uhh...energetic!” she explained. “Easy Nicole,” she patted Nicole on the shoulders, still held bridal style in Nicole’s arms. “Gosh baby, your arms feel like extra muscular right now!” 

 

“Let’s go in the lab, please,” Jeremy exhorted, “Let me run the tests and makesurethiswasagoodidea,” Jeremy muttered. “Nothing! It’s fine! Let’s go in!”

 

As they walked into the station, Wynonna leaned in to whisper to Nicole. “Hey, Haught Flash, do you feel like...really hungry….for meat…?  Like, I’m gonna be totally honest with you here because like, I’ve been in your body and we’ve all fucked. I really want to eat Jeremy.” 

 

“We cannot eat Jeremy!” Nicole said, shocked, and Waverly nodded distractedly as her arms roamed over Nicole’s upper chest and shoulders. “Babe, seriously, this symbiote is making you more yoked. It’s actually super sexy” 

 

“Waverly,” Nicole said, “are you listening to your sister? She wants to eat Jeremy.” 

 

Wynonna smirked and pinched Waverly’s ass. “I guess I’d settle for eating something else.” She flicked her eyes from Waverly’s face down to her crotch. Waverly slapped at her. “Just stop. Let’s see what Jeremy needs and then go home.”

 

The three women walked into the lab, where Jeremy had set up the workout mats on the floor. Two treadmills stood side by side next to a bank of computers and sports performance testing equipment. 

  
  


“OK!” Jeremy said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s start with the VO2 Max test. Wynonna, Nicole, each of you get on a treadmill and put this oxygen mask on.” 

 

Nicole dropped Waverly into a chair and the two women dutifully stripped down to their workout clothes, then stepped onto the treadmills. Jeremy started them up and told them, “I’m going to increase the treadmill output until you think you’re at max output ability. Just let me know.”

 

After about five minutes Jeremy had increased the treadmill speed to 15 mph. Both Waverly and Nicole jogged easily and their heart rates stayed steady at a remarkable 30 beats per minute.

 

“Astounding!” Jeremy observed, walking past Wynonna’s treadmill and leaning in to examine the incline. Wynonna reached casually for Jeremy’s head and a long shimmery black arm snaked over from Nicole’s treadmill and slapped her hand away. Wynonna glared at Nicole and stuck out her tongue at her from inside her oxygen mask. 

 

Oblivious to his most recent near death experience, Jeremy paused between the treadmills. “This thing is insane!” he crowed. “We are totally going to be able to defeat the cursed army now. I can actually see your muscle tone increasing as the symbiote feeds off of your adrenaline! I’m gonna ramp these up to Usain Bolt speed!” and he clicked the speed up to 28 miles per hour.

  
Neither Nicole or Wynonna even broke a sweat as their legs moved into a blur, the symbiote seeping back out of their pores to slide over their bodies. 

 

Waverly couldn’t help noticing the way her sister’s booty shorts seemed to shrink as Wynonna’s glutes flexed out from the bottom of the legs, and her abs bulged above the waistband, under her tight sports bra. Wynonna caught her looking and, with a quick glance at Jeremy who was now hunched over the computers, gave a quick nod down towards her crotch. Waverly followed her direction and her eyes widened. A thick shaft was now tightly sheathed inside Wynonna’s already stressed shorts, almost poking out the bottom of the leg. 

 

A clearing of Nicole’s throat pulled Waverly’s gaze from her sister’s symbiote cock. Not to be outdone, Nicole pushed back her shoulders and Waverly’s jaw dropped as Nicole’s breasts grew at least two sizes, firm and round even in her compression shirt. 

 

Jeremy stood up abruptly. “Well this is for naught Haught,” he quipped. “Sorry that was terrible.” Nicole rolled her eyes at him sympathetically. Waverly noticed that Nicole’s breasts had returned to their normal size and Wynonna no longer had a cock. The throbbing between her legs didn’t diminish at all however, and she stood up. “So what’s next Jeremy. I uh, left something in the oven.” 

 

“OK yes,” Jeremy said. “Now we’ll have some wrestling. I want to see if the symbiote meshing with your musculature also allows for increased flexibility.”

 

Wynonna and Nicole stepped off the treadmills, not even breathing hard, and stood stretching and flexing in front of Waverly. 

 

“Let’s just go through a few moves, easy takedowns and so on,” Jeremy suggested. 

 

Nicole began to circle Wynonna around the mats, as Wynonna crouched low. With a rapid fire grab, Nicole caught hold of Wynonna’s lower leg and smashed her into the mat, her face landing between Wynonna’s breasts. Wynonna laughed.

 

“Oh it’s like that, eh Haught?” She placed her feet flat on the floor and arched strongly up, flipping Nicole onto her back and and pressing her own back into Nicole’s stomach. She snaked an arm around Nicole’s thigh and, interlacing her fingers together, pressed hard into Nicole’s crotch. 

 

Nicole let out a surprised grunt, followed by a laugh as she reached under Wynonna’s ass and clawed her own fingers into Wynonna’s shorts-clad cunt. 

 

“Oh two can play at that game Earp!” she yelled triumphantly. 

 

Waverly leaned forward on her elbows, wide eyed, her mouth agape, as Jeremy fluttered nervously around the mats. 

 

“Um this took an interesting turn!” he said, looking at Waverly for agreement and seeing only...raw lust in her eyes. “Oh wow…” he trailed off. 

 

“Oh wait!” Nicole said, “I’ve got a trick for you up my sleeve!” She pulled back her hand just enough to sprout a heavy dick from her palm, just as Wynonna had done earlier. Without hesitation, she pulled Wynonna’s shorts aside and plowed the cock right into her cunt. 

 

Wynonna howled in surprise, bucking and thrashing. “That’s my move!” she yelled, “I’m gonna...mmmpppff!” Her threat... or promise was cut off by another cock suddenly plunging into her mouth. She groaned in pleasure as Nicole also employed a thumb to tease at her clit. 

 

Waverly dropped to her knees in front of her chair, taking in the spectacle of her girlfriend’s hand cocks fucking her sister, as Jeremy stood stunned. “I’m gonna...I need to make a call!” he yelped, and ran out of the room. Waverly barely noticed that he locked the emergency fire door, what they all referred to as the “demon door”  behind him, effectively trapping them all inside. 

 

“Are you done yelling?” Nicole growled into Wynonna’s ear, and Wynonna nodded. Nicole pulled the cock back out of her mouth and it retracted into her palm. Wynonna pressed fitfully into Nicole’s other hand, drawing the cock deeper into herself as she moaned “God yes, the symbiote loves this! I can feel it growing stronger in me.” 

 

“I know!” Nicole agreed, “Mine too, it’s like is begging me to just fuck you so hard! Plus this is like the sexiest way I have ever shut you up!”

 

Waverly slid a hand down the front of her pants, and began to tease herself. 

 

Suddenly, two heads snapped around to look at her. Two sets of lips parted and tongues ran over them. “Our sense of smell is heightened,” Nicole commented.  

 

“You smell so wet baby girl,” Wynonna smiled. “I just wanna raw you right here on these mats.” 

 

Pulling her fingers out of her shorts, Waverly smiled at her lovers as she licked each finger clean. 

 

“Take me,” she purred. 

 

************

 

Outside the Black Badge offices Jeremy paced, typing rapidly on his smartphone as he tried to figure out how to unbind the symbiote from his friends. Through the door he heard a series of short screams, followed by a repetitive grunting. 

 

“Oh no oh no,” he moaned. “I shouldn’t have left Waverly in there with them and now they’re eating her!” 

 

Reluctantly, Jeremy logged into his Ring app and peered at the surveillance video from inside the office.  

 

Waverly lay on the mats, her shorts torn off and Wynonna’s face buried between her thighs. As Jeremy looked closer, he could see that Wynonna’s tongue had thickened to a turgid diameter and was plunging into Waverly’s cunt. Waverly was gasping and clawing at Wynonna’s hair, as Wynonna pushed her thighs even farther apart for better access to her entire wet hole. 

 

Meanwhile, Nicole stood behind Wynonna, and thrust her own cock deeply into Wynonna. The blackness of the symbiote flowed over their bodies, gathering where their new appendages had sprouted. Nicole’s jaw flexed and her hands spread to flow up Wynonna’s torso, fingers tweaking Wynonna’s nipples as she fucked her from behind. 

 

“Oh ugg!” Jeremy shuddered, covering his phone screen. “They’re eating her alright, omigod I can never unsee this what have I done!”

 

In the room, Waverly was seeing stars. Wynonna’s tongue was wet, warm and transitioned from hard to soft, as a tongue could do, but it was also long and thick and could curve right up into her G-Spot. That, combined with one of Wynonna’s fingers circling her clit, was bringing her rapidly to what was definitely going to be an earth shattering orgasm. She writhed and gasped, looking up to see Nicole bent over Wynonna’s back, her warm brown eyes looking deep in Waverly’s own. 

 

Nicole winked at Waverly and stretched her spine, somehow impossibly folding herself further over Wynonna and bringing her face to Waverly’s for a hot deep kiss. The position thrust her cock even deeper into Wynonna, and pressed Wynonna’s face further into Waverly’s cunt, and Wynonna keened out her pleasure. The vibrations went through her tongue into Waverly and she clenched down. 

 

“I’m gonna…” she tried, and Nicole smothered her words with another open mouthed kiss. Waverly’s eyes rolled back in her head as Wynonna’s tongue hit a particularly senstive spot, and Wynonna bore down with her thumb against Waverly’s clit. 

 

“Come for us baby,” Nicole gritted into her ear, and Waverly’s jaw dropped open. Spasms of pleasure shot through her sex as she came, her hands flexing into Wynonna’s scalp and pulling her hair hard. Wynonna grunted appreciatively. Nicole then placed her hands on Wynonna’s hipbones and pulled her up onto her cock, sliding her hands up she palmed Wynonna’s breast and squeezed, and Wynonna’s head threw back as she screamed out her release into the buzzing fluorescent lights above. 

  
The black symbiote oozed from their pores and pooled into a gel, apparently lifeless on the mats. 

 

Nicole and Wynonna, dropped, exhausted, next to Waverly. All three breathed heavily as Nicole and Wynonna’s bodies returned to normal. 

 

A tentative knocking came from the door. “Are you guys...are you guys done?” came Jeremy’s voice from the hallway. “I’m not coming in but...maybe after you guys shower? I just got off the phone with Eddie and he says if you feed the symbiote too much adrenaline it will die.”

 

Waverly flopped an arm over and shoved at the gel. It jiggled slightly then...nothing. 

 

“I think you killed it,” she giggled, throwing a palm onto her lovers’ stomachs.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes as a low chuckling reverberated through the door.

 

“You know what?” he called. “I’m just gonna go get some snacks. Anyone want a snack? I’ll get snacks.” 


End file.
